


Daily Challenge 10

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes... you really need to be careful of what you say to sparklings. This Guardian forgot that a moment.</p><p>Challenge: Something that has the line "Just open your wings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Challenge 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberra/gifts).



“Meep!”

The mech arched a red optic ridge as he planted his hands on hip-struts, the Guardian of the Life Pool gave a soft snort. His yellow optics where tilted up to regard his charge, the little femling was perched out of even his own reach... Ultimus wasn’t entirely sure how Jack had gotten up there, but there she was.

He crossed his arms, “Well you got up there, how are you going to get back down?”

“...ke-chuur?” The silver sparkling peeked over the edge of her perch, tilting her head and audio fins perking up hopefully.

Ultimus snorted, “I’m not coming up there soft spark.”

“Keet!”

The guardian chuckled at that indigent chirp, “You have no trouble riding on my shoulders or helm, what’s wrong with up there?” Ultimus tilted his head, shifting his stance so that his long shadow blocked out the light behind him so his sparkling wasn’t completely blinded. The light came from the ancient shuttle craft that was long since retired from its original rule, but far from dead as it functioned as a comfortable apartment like home for the Guardian.

The ship was also a great place to put helpless new sparks in the first part of their lives, away from the myriad predators that lived in the Lower levels. It helped too when he had charges of different ages, or more than a handful, able to leave some there while giving the first lessens in survival to others.

Right now, this had been one of lessens, the art of hiding by a one sided game of hide and seek. Ultimus had taken his attention away for a moment to dig into sub-space for an energon goodie- bribery to come back for a nap- and turned back to find that Jack had not only wandered off but climbed up the wall of this cavern ‘clearing’ to the spot the femling was currently at. A little below the spot were claw marks from Ultimus’ first attempt to reach, but now he was going to wait and see what happened.

“You got up little one, you can climb down here, or just open those winglets hmm?” He chuckled, yellow optics focus on the delicate looking fan like fins Jack hadn’t shed off as she loved to swim. At hearing the exited squeal after his words, there was a moment of confusion before Ultimus’ optics widened and he jolted, arms uncrossing, “No wait- Jack don’t you dare jump-!”

The ultimate Guardian of Vector Sigma’s children nearly flailed for the first time in an age as he all but dove after the gleefully chirping sparkling that jumped into the open air.


End file.
